The Photograph
by Senorita Cumberbatch
Summary: Oneshot fluff. It was a closeness the two had never made before. The act had come randomly, a spur of the moment brought on by David Teagues and a camera.


Another Haven fanfic. I blame the season 1 DVD I just bought. Plus I was inspired by this picture (link below).

h t t p: /www . /photos/27 98195 8N07 /596282 6932/i n/phot ostream

* * *

><p>Audrey's thumb ran over the metal framed photo, a smile on her face as she stared at the two people in the picture. It was of herself, grinning and laughing at the camera. Next to her was Nathan, an actual smile on what is usually an emotionless steeled face. Their bodies were close to each other, actually touching. Her head pressed to his cheek and his large hands at the side of her head, pulling her to him.<p>

It was a closeness the two had never made before. Handshakes, high-fives, and maybe the occasional pat on the shoulder sure…but this was a new step between the two. The act had come randomly, a spur of the moment brought on by David Teagues and a camera. After the incident with the impostor posing as her, they walked on the beach, talking and cracking a few wry jokes. Their usual thing.

Oddly enough, Audrey was grateful to the impostor for letting her realize one important thing. Nathan was always going to be there with her. It made almost all of the self doubt, anger, and confusion that the impostor brought upon her worth it. Almost. There were moments when she thought that she might actually crumble under all of her self doubt, but Nathan was there for her, reassure her.

She realized how much Nathan has become her main support in her life. She was never one to seek comfort from other people. She used to never have anyone around to rely on for it. But here she is and here he is, together, their bond still intact and strong.

Audrey chuckled at a joke Nathan made and her hand accidentally brushed his, this made Nathan shudder. He caught her looking at him and cast his eyes downward. "Sorry. Sometimes it just…surprises me."

"Will it, er, I mean is this?" she stumbled on her words. She was _never_ at a loss for words. She stared down at his hand, empty and wide open for her to hold. Why was she nervous? She only had to just hold his hand. She was acting like some shy teenage boy on her first date. Joy for the role reversal. But that's because it was Nathan she was about to touch first.

She put his hand in his and she couldn't deny the flurry of butterflies in her stomach just by the skin to skin contact.

_'Oh man, I **am** acting like some teenager.'_ Audrey inwardly groaned. It was hard enough to admit that there were some feelings toward him that passed the lines of their partner/best friend relationship, but her, Audrey Parker, was acting like some shy schoolgirl.

She heard Nathan draw a breath and held onto her hand tightly. She stared at his face, his eyes closed as he processed feeling again. Audrey stared at Nathan, her eyes taking in his reaction. The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, a ghost of a smile on his face just because she touched him. Audrey can feel her insides melt. Oh yeah…she had it bad.

"Nathan," she said, grabbing his attention to her. "I never got to say thank you."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "For what?"

"Being there for me when I needed it. When I wasn't, um, my best and for being here now." She couldn't look Nathan in the eye for that. She cursed at herself for being shy. Audrey Parker was never shy and here she was being shy over Nathan. _'Ugh, I'm such a girl.'_

Nathan stared at her, she couldn't read what he was thinking. Audrey's hand was still in Nathan's hand when he lifted it up to his lips, closing his eyes. Her cerulean blue eyes widened as his lips, which she found to be incredibly soft, planted on her hand. When he started to move his lips up to her fingers, her face grew very warm. He opened his eyes to meet hers. She gulped, hard.

"Anytime Audrey." he said, giving her a half smile. She opened her mouth but no words came out. What would she want to say anyway? Instead, Audrey took a step forward and Nathan did so as well. She leaned forward and he bent his head down. There was only a small space between the two, close, but not touching. But she did want to touch him. Audrey wanted to run her fingers through his hair and feel those lips again.

"Hey guys!"

Both Nathan and Audrey took one step back from each other and turned to see the elderly David Teagues walking towards them. She put on a smile despite the feeling of disappointment of being so damn close. She glanced at Nathan and saw that he was rubbing the back of his head. The FBI agent that she used to be would have taken that as a sign of discomfort. But the Audrey that she is now brushed the thought aside and turned her attention to Dave.

He held a very vintage styled camera from what she can guess the 40's. He waved at them enthusiastically and joined them.

"Nice camera." Audrey said. "Pictures for the paper?"

"No, I just come out here and try to find worthy shots for my collection. Not much to work with right now." Dave sighed and shrugged. "Some days are better then others." He furrowed his eyebrows, looking back and forth to Nathan and Audrey. "Was I…interrupting something?"

"No!" she said a bit too loudly. It startled the shorter old man and she wished she could smack her forehead for that. She glanced at Nathan and he just shrugged, but she can see a smirk on his face. "We were just talking." she said and tried to seem as nonchalant as Nathan.

"A-alright then." Dave said, though he sounded pretty unconvinced and Audrey inwardly groaned.

"Anyway, we have to go back to the station to deal with the mountain of paperwork." Nathan said with a grimace. Great

"Hey, before you go" he said and they stopped in their tracks. "how about a picture?" Dave said and pointed to both Nathan and Audrey. They glanced at each other, she had to guess that their facial expressions were the same, raised eyebrows. "What for?" Audrey asked.

"Well, you two are about the most interesting thing here for a photograph." Audrey shifted her footing, wondering if Nathan was willing to do this. "Now I won't be showing the photo off, it'll be our little secret if you want." He smiled at them eagerly. "What do you say?"

Audrey didn't really want to take a photo, she didn't care much for them. She didn't have much photos of herself, graduation pictures and only three or four that were her as a child, but nothing recent. When she was a FBI agent and being an orphan, to her photos were mostly for having good memories of people she's cared about and places she's been. She didn't have either of that.

But she had to admit, the thought of a picture with Nathan, someone she cared for more then she liked to say, was very tempting. However, she didn't know if Nathan wanted one. She assumed he didn't.

"Oh Dave, I-"

"Fine." Nathan said and moved closer to Audrey. Her mouth flew open in shock. Apparently she wasn't the only one shocked, it was clear on Dave's face that he didn't expect Nathan Wuornos to agree to the picture. Nathan moved closer to Audrey and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

They were so close she could smell him, soap and shampoo, she knew Nathan wasn't a cologne kind of person. Dave walked backward and squinted his eyes at the two. "Just give me a minute to get the right angle here." he said while looking through the camera lens.

While Dave moved around, finding his "perfect angle," Audrey felt a a certain someone's hot breath by her ear. "It's a shame we didn't get to finish what we almost started." he whispered.

As much as it sounds like some drug store romance novel cliche, Audrey's heart was beating like a little hummingbird in her chest. She willed it to be calmed, but Nathan's scent and how warm he is just kept it beating faster. "What exactly were we going to do?" she asked.

For some reason, Audrey needed to hear Nathan say it. She didn't know why exactly she wanted to hear this. Maybe it's a confirmation that…well,_something_, was going to happen between the two. She looked up at Nathan, he stared down at her. His hand rubbed her shoulder and his eyes darted back and forth to her and Dave. "Something like this."

Nathan surprised her by his lips on hers. It was so sudden that she kept blinking through it, but it only lasted for a short moment.

"Ok! I think I got it!" Dave said, adjusting his camera angle. Nathan faced Dave and Audrey just couldn't pry her eyes away from him. _'Did what I think happened…just did?' _

"Just so you know, I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Nathan said. With further look she can see his cheeks are flushed with a shade of pink. Nathan Wuornos was actually blushing! And more importantly, he felt the same as she did. _'Will wonders ever cease?'_

"It's about damn time." she said with a laugh in her voice and a wide grin on her face. He cracked a smile and moved his hand from her shoulder to the side of her head. Her head pressed to his cheek and her hand rose to his shoulder. Their bodies touched and this made the flurry of butterflies go insane and her heart beat up against her chest.

"I'll make up for that time later. What do you say?" Nathan whispered, she even felt his lips on her forehead.

"Deal." Audrey made a huge genuine grin.

"Great pose you two!" Dave said and hid his face behind the vintage camera. "On three now. One! Two!"

**_CLICK_**

Dave talked about how long it would take him to get the film developed, but Audrey wasn't fully paying attention. She just wanted to go to a secluded place with Nathan. She could have almost run to his truck, but she settled for a quick pace.

She was very pleased to know that Nathan had kept his word. Before she could settle into the truck's seat, Nathan leaned towards her with a kiss so unlike the brief chaste kiss he gave her earlier.

Dave had made only two copies of the photo, one for herself and the other for Nathan. The picture is on Nathan's desk in his room, where she is looking at it now. Arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into the comfort he gave her. She raised her head to see Nathan looking down at her, smiling.

Photos merit good memories and she had proof of a wonderful memory in her new home in Haven with Nathan.

-END-


End file.
